


His, His, His

by athirstygoil



Series: No Harm, No Foul [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Bruises, Crying, Dacryphilia, Gags, Kidnapping, M/M, Overstimulation, Sexual Abuse, bruised bone, dubcon, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 03:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athirstygoil/pseuds/athirstygoil
Summary: Anotherterribleinstance between Alt and Red.





	His, His, His

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally part of my prompts for Kinktober 2017. This one uses dacryphilia and overstimulation. 
> 
> Please remember this is a very graphic captured moment and I ask you do not read it if it will affect you negatively.

Sans shoves his cock deeper into his _willing_ victim’s cunt, as he revels in the change in his demeanor. Red is a shaking mess, whimpering through his gag like that--arousing Sans so much _without even trying--_ God did Sans love it. Crimson tears slip from his sockets as Red writhes weakly in the makeshift restraints-- A real shame how Sans had to rip up Red’s only shirt. But it wasn’t like he needed it anymore. White eyelights hone in on his wrists and oh how bruised they were-- His face, oh what a mess. _But Red was **his** mess._ And Sans knew he wouldn’t be leaving him alone any time soon--not when Red was so deliciously helpless. Not when he looked absolutely radiant adorned in the blue of Sans’ fluids.

“feels good, doesn’t it?” Sans sings through a hitching breath, “you’ve gotten so _tight--haah._” Eyelights shimmering, his sockets lower lustily at his helpless Red. “must mean you love it too right?” And he pushes into Red again despite the muffled shriek through the gag.

Red is so…_red_ down there. Sans’ soul beats hard with excitement.

If he thrusts hard enough, could he make the flesh of Red’s conjured magic bleed?

Sans can literally feel his eyelights roll back with the thought.

_Stars Sans wasn’t done yet--he couldn’t be!_

He clutches at Red, sweat and the drippings of his weeping, exposed soul mixed into a heady scent that has Sans swimming in it. Hoo it’s so delicious Sans can’t help it when his thrusts become haphazard and forceful.

Red’s screams become louder--_and Sans can’t help it._

He comes to the cadence of Red’s muffled cries.

Sans giggles as he heaves, gulping gasps of air in disbelief, that he finally has what he wants. That this delicious session may never end.

That Red is his for as long as time allows.

And no one can stop him.


End file.
